Rayman and the Nightmares Empire
by Shadow Stik
Summary: Since Rayman's victory over the Robo-Pirate Army, there has been little danger in the Glade of Dreams, except for the assaults planned by packs of Rogue Pirates that remain. But now there is a brand new threat to the Glade, and it appears to be linked to someone found by Rayman within the Great Forest of the Glade. But what is the link between these events, and how will it end.


**_Rayman and the Nightmare Empire._**

**_Authors Note: If you saw my profile on the Fanfiction Site, you will now then that one of my 2 favorite games OF ALL TIME TILL THE END is The Rayman Series, I cannot wait for Rayman Legends, Rayman Origins was brilliant and quirky and crazy and just plain silly and I loved it, and I am sure Rayman Legends shall be very similar and I am even more certain it will be funnier and more, so anyway, as the Rayman Series is one of my FAVE GAMES OF ALL TIME TILL THE END, I thought I should write a Fanfic for it. So enjoy. Also, as Rayman is a particular favorite of mine, this is likely to become my main Fanfic Project until its completion, so you may not get as many updates as you may like on my other stories. Sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy this story anyway._**

**_Chapter 1: Epilogue._**

They just stared at each other, both breathing heavily as though they had just run a marathon or longer, either way, they were out of breath. The reasons were actually because Rayman had just destroyed a rogue group of Pirates that had been bent on conquering the Glade of Dreams in their pure evil former master and infamous Tyrant Razorbeards absence. Razorbeard had long since abandoned hope of conquering the Glade of Dreams since he learned of Rayman and his strong, unbreakable even determination to protect it at all costs, alongside that of his friends and allies.

Razorbeard had gathered up what remained of his Robo-Pirate army and fled the Glade in search of new territory to conquer and new civilisations to capture and enslave before the creator of The Glade of Dreams, Polokus caught them and destroyed them all, or the others who had fought to protect the lands and all that surrounded them.

But the few Robo-Pirates that remained, either unwilling to follow Razorbeard anymore out of sheer anger and or fear that he would lead them into another situation that would lead to their destruction forever, or other groups and packs that simply weren't able to follow their master out of Glade for whatever reason had splintered from their main society into small rogue groups that set out on their own to conquer and rule.

One particular group had decided that their first goal should be to capture some slaves to help them build more Robo-Pirates for their new army which they had deluded themselves into thinking would be able to conquer the Glade. This group was named the Free Radicals, they were a small group, at most their numbers were between 20 to 40. They set up base deep in a forest which was positioned over a small vein of metals that their equipment had detected. There was only one issue, they needed slaves to mine the minerals and ores as they themselves were either to lazy, not built for such operations or simply lacked the intelligence.

So they sent out a group of them, 6 at most to find a few passers-by in the forest or simply a few lone travellers to be their new slaves and workers. So after scouting a few miles away from their base, where the forest was slight more dense, so if any groups of their enemies found them, they could flee before being caught as they spent several months learning the terrain of the dense woodland around so they could be as well hidden as possible and easily evade capture.

So the pack of Pirates scouted around the forest until at long last after at least 2½ hours or possibly even longer they found someone travelling all alone and looking very lost and confused. She was a girl who looked somewhere in her late teens, the pirates guessed her to be new to the glade, which would make a very easy to capture, and they could probably brain wash her quite easily.

So they attacked her and placed a sack over her head to hopefully suffocate her enough until she passes out, but, luck was not in the pirates favour, but instead the girls, she struggled against the pirates. They would have overwhelmed her and won had they not made quite a racket, and inconveniently enough for the pirates, their worst fear and enemy, Rayman had been strolling through that area of the forest at the time. They had forced the girl into the sack entirely and one of the pirates tied a knot at the top.

He quickly peaked over a fallen log and when he saw the scene, on instinct he jumped out and attacked the pirates. Because of the girl distracting them, they were not aware of Rayman's presence until he had destroyed two of their comrades and by the time they fully acknowledge his presence, a 3rd had a gone down. Despite being in full knowledge that they did not stand a chance against Rayman, whether they had the advantages of numbers or not, they fought back anyway, despite their doom being imminent. Within minutes, Rayman had trashed the pirates and they had fallen to the floor to rust for all eternity. By this time, the girl had struggled out of the sack and was panting on the floor, clearly exhausted from her small struggle with the brutal Robots.

Rayman turned his head to look at her and was immediately stunned at what he saw, he looked as though he had been dealt a blow and could not quite believe it had happened. What he saw was, a girl, who appeared to be something like the same species that he was, at least, she appeared to be. She had no limbs, just like Rayman, no arms, legs or neck.

Her body, hands and head all floated disjointed from each other, no different from Rayman at all. There were several easy to notice differences, clearly other than gender. Firstly was the fact that her body was a lighter purple than Rayman's with a white circle with the tiniest tinge of pink to it, very slightly that at a first glance it probably wouldn't have been noticeable at all unless you were very keen eyed. She to, just like Rayman, wore a bandanna at the area where one would expect the neck to start, like Rayman only this one was a clear pink.

Her shoes were light red with purest white straps on them. Her head was an orangyish colour, probably the only thing that was the exact same as Rayman himself. But instead of some ear like thingamajigs on top she had hair that was brown and was relatively short in length but long enough to be tied into a pony tail.

Her eyes were closed for a moment and she was on the floor, rubbing her head from when the pirates had seized her roughly from behind and practically, and she was sure if she had not struggled, they would have, thrown her in the sack head first. She opened her eyes and saw Rayman's feet a few feet away from her face. Very tentatively , as though scared at what she might see when she looked up, she looked up. Rayman was looking at her, both cautiously, and worriedly, his first thought had been.

_She's like me. Same species, no limbs no arms, legs, neck, just like me. _

_Im not the only one left._

_Not the only one._

"W-w-w-who are you?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

Rayman did not immediately answer due to his shock, when he finally registered that she had asked a question, he answered, somewhat slowly as though questioning and still questioning he finally answered whether to answer truthfully or not. But regardless, he answered with his name.

"Rayman," he said, "What's your name miss?"

Despite she was a stranger, Rayman thought he should be polite, as she was injured and scared, and he didn't want her to be afraid of him, as she had probably had enough of that already. And she appeared to be the only other one of his species that remained, and was curious to get to know her better.

"Raygirl," She said in a voice barely above a whisper, but Rayman caught what she said regardless,

"Could you please tell me where I am?"

"The Glade of Dreams. Would you mind if I asked why you are here, or how you got here?" Rayman said curiously.

"I don't know, I don't know how I got here or why I am here," the girl broke down sobbing there on the mossy forest floor.

"Do you want me to help you?" Rayman said slowly, "I might be able to, and my friends, Im sure they would be willing to help, all of them,"

"Really, will I be safe with you and your friends from those metal creatures?" She asked, scared still, as though they might stand back up and attack again.

"If you mean the Robo-Pirates, then yes, you will be safe," Rayman told her.

_Strange, Rayman thought, I always assumed since Polokus had been re-awakened,_ _he had destroyed the entire Robo-Pirate army her on the ground_, _I suppose there still must be a few collections of them scattered around, doubt there is any danger though. Their only a threat together, alone, not so much. Though, against Clark in a fight, even 20 against just him their completely useless._

Raygirl had noticed Rayman's silence and thought best about alerting him she was still there.

"Ummm, excuse me, err, Rayman, shouldn't we leave before more Pirates come?" Raygirl asked tentatively.

"Hmmm, oh sorry, your right, let's go," Rayman said.

With that remark, the duo set off to return back to the village where Rayman has lived since he and his friends triumphed over the merciless Pirate Army, completely and blissfully unaware of the danger yet to come.

**_Authors Note: Finally completed this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, as I said above, this story is likely to become my main project and other stories may not be updated as much as some of you may like. I very much hope anyone who reads it shall enjoy it all the same. And anyone who had never played the Rayman Game series, I advise that you do, or anything mentioned in this such as the Robo-Pirates will make no sense at all, nor anything I mention in future Chapters._**


End file.
